


Mind Over Matter

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: Very minor references to "The First Ones", "The Serpent’s Lair","Fire and Water"Summary: Daniel had saved Rasada.  Now their government wants him...Sequel to ’For Life’





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Mind Over Matter

##  Mind Over Matter 

##### Written by Travelling One   
Comments? Write to us at [travelling_one@yahoo.ca](mailto:travelling_one@yahoo.ca)

SEQUEL: fanfic For Life  


\---------------

Daniel was so very nervous, walking up the ramp with his teammates as they left to greet the people of Rasada. The Tok’ra had informed General Hammond a few days earlier that the Rasadans had requested this meeting, after Daniel’s rescue of their ill-fated satellite, and Daniel’s three teammates had been delighted. Now, however, as much as Daniel looked forward to meeting the folks of another new planet, he did not care to be singled out as the center of attention, nor have any publicity thrust his way. He had protested a bit, requesting that the mission be put off for a few weeks, until the event’s publicity had quieted down.

Jack, on the other hand, was pushing for this opportunity. Maybe the people of Earth would never know what Daniel had done for them, that he had nearly given up his life on Apophis’ ship in the hope of saving Earth; that he had, in fact, been the one to convince them of the impending Goa’uld attack in the first place. Had it not been for Daniel... well, Earth would be in an entirely different situation right now. And while the people of his own home planet would never know just how much they owed him, at least he would get his due recognition on Rasada. The man deserved credit for the things he had given up in his life - including the respect of his own profession, which ridiculed his very ideas because they were unconventional - and it was time some of that credit came his way. Jack figured his friend would probably blush interminably when given the acknowledgment he so deserved, and Jack couldn’t wait to see it.

As for Sam and Teal’c, they were hovering beside Daniel all the way to the event horizon, they would be beside him when he exited and would support him through whatever attention he received, wanted, or didn’t want. And they would help lead him away if the pressure got to be too much.

\---------------

As the team stepped through the gate and entered another new world, they were greeted by a handful of people in a building abundant with technology. The domed ceiling was lit by unseen power sources, and mechanical gadgets of some sort decorated the walls. The six individuals present grasped the wrists of their visitors in both hands, presumably the equivalent of a handshake, Daniel assumed. He was ecstatic that these were the only people present. Daniel introduced himself as well as his teammates.

"We thank you, Dr. Daniel, for what you have done for us. We owe you a great debt. Please, let us show you around our facility and make you comfortable. Please," the man who had introduced himself as Arbistor gestured to the others, "follow me."

As they toured the facility, the four guests noticed that they remained within only one area of the compound. Few other workers or researchers were encountered; those that had been, had scurried away without a word. The teammates were shown around a variety of rooms, each used for different purposes, including three experimental research labs and a library.

"We have thousands of volumes of ancient texts here, none of which we can read, as they are in Sumerian cuneiform. They have been written by the same old ones as built the spacecraft you saved from destruction." Arbistor watched Daniel closely as his eyes rested on the shelves of books. 

"And you can’t read any of them," Daniel muttered. How he’d love to take some of those home, if he were allowed, and have a look between missions. "I’d like to spend a few hours in here if I could, Jack. See what’s in some of these texts."

Jack was quite willing to give his team member a bit of time here. After what he’d gone through less than two weeks before, Jack would’ve promised him the whole library for his birthday, just to have him home safe and sound. "Sure, knock yourself out. And if you come across how they happened to build that ship, or any other anti-Goa’uld technology... well, you know."

"When can we go outside and see how your people live?" asked Sam. 

Arbistor glanced at his colleague Klaey-don. "Perhaps... later," responded Arbistor. "In the meantime we will show you to your quarters and you may prepare for tonight’s meal." He led the way once more, with SG1 close behind.

\---------------

The following afternoon, Jack was beginning to get fairly annoyed that they still had not been allowed to see the outside of this facility, had not met anyone other than these six employees. He was eager for Daniel to be taken to visit some of the city folk he’d saved, meet some newspaper reporters ... do some talk shows...

"So... Arbistor. Are there other people on this planet besides the six of you?"

Arbistor looked at the Colonel, no humor in his eyes. "Of course."

Teal’c spoke up. "I believe O’Neill is wondering why we have not yet been taken to meet those who reside in your villages."

Arbistor paused. "Yes." He looked at the group, who all seemed to have the same question in their eyes. "Very well. We shall take it upon ourselves to escort you outside." Then he added, "But please do not mention the incident of the ancient spacecraft if you encounter the townspeople. "

Momentary cheerfulness at hearing the news was swiftly replaced by incomprehension and annoyance in the faces of O’Neill and Samantha Carter. "And why would that be?" Jack asked accusingly.

"Very simply, they do not know anything of what has taken place," Arbistor replied. "We do not want to upset them."

Jack could barely control the anger in his voice. "So this whole thing is a damn government coverup?" He couldn’t believe that once again, Daniel’s heroism would be shoved into the darkest closet, his life being worth nothing but shadows to all but a handful of people in a government agency. 

"It’s okay, Jack," Daniel whispered, feeling his face heating up with embarrassment.

"No, Daniel, it isn’t." He glared at Arbistor and the other five officials of this world. "Daniel saved at least this city and possibly others from destruction, knowingly offering his own life in the process, yet no one else knows about this?" He didn’t know why he found this so surprising. _I guess all worlds are alike._

"Actually, this city would have been safe. The craft was headed towards the other side of Rasada," Klaey-don corrected.

"Oh, well, the other side. As long as **you** were safe," Jack muttered. "So why have you asked us here, anyway?"

"To meet with Daniel. I am sorry you have misunderstood our intentions." Arbistor gazed into Daniel’s eyes. "And to perhaps convince you to stay among our people and help translate the many manuscripts you have seen displayed in our library."

"Well forget **that,** " Jack jumped in, emphatically. "Daniel can come and visit, he can take some of those books home, but there’s no way in hell he’s staying here." No way in hell was Jack and the SGC losing Daniel again, for any reason.

"I was not speaking to you, Colonel Jack. I was requesting this of Dr. Daniel." Arbistor stared intently at Jack. "Surely your people are free to make decisions for themselves."

"Look..." 

"Jack, it’s okay," Daniel interrupted another impending outburst, knowing that Jack probably thought he’d be tempted by the offer. But Daniel had learned without a doubt, since leaving for Rasada’s malfunctioning spacecraft, that his place was on Earth, with his friends. Nothing could mean more to him than they did, and he had no intention of being left on his own, again. "Arbistor, I don’t want to stay here. I would love to take a few of those books with me, but it would take years to go through every one of them. I’m sorry."

"Yes. I am as well." Arbistor let his gaze fall to the ground. "After tonight’s meal I shall show you around the city, and then you may return through the Stargate to your home."

\---------------

There was a knock at the door of Daniel’s quarters, and in the entrance stood an incredibly beautiful woman with long black hair, dark eyes... Daniel was struck by her physical resemblance to Sha’re. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, and did not realize that he hadn’t spoken for probably a full minute.

She chuckled softly. "Mind if I introduce myself?"

"Uh... what? Um... no...no...of course not." Daniel grinned shyly, apologetically, snapping out of his daydream. "Sorry, you just look so much like... someone who meant a lot to me. Um ... I’m Daniel Jackson..."

"Yes," she laughed softly. "I do know who you are. And what you did," she added seriously. "You were most courageous, and my people owe you great thanks. Please call me Channa. Arbistor is my father."

"Well... uh...glad to meet you, Channa."

"Daniel, I’d like to sit with you at dinner tonight, if I may, and perhaps come along when you visit the city."

"Yes," Daniel responded quickly. "Yes, of course. I’d like that."

"Excellent." Channa’s smile was vibrant, sincere. "I shall truly be looking forward to it." Daniel watched as her graceful form departed, absorbed in a reverie of past memories and broken promises.

\---------------

__

‘Channa.’ Jack was not impressed. Another woman. No way, he was not going to have his team hanging around long enough for Daniel to be swayed by another woman. "She just wants to keep you here, Daniel. It’s a set-up, probably Arbistor’s idea."

"I don’t think so, Jack. She seems sincere. I like her."

"Yeah, Daniel, well what can I say... you liked a green slimy sea creature who kept you hostage for days, not to mention a seven-foot baby Unas who wanted to eat you. You like everyone, Daniel."

"Well, Jack, she’s still coming with us tonight. I said she could, and I’d like to talk with someone other than Arbistor for a change."

"Fine." Jack figured he would just have to stay very close by at all times... or he’d get Teal’c to.

"And by the way, Jack," Daniel added, "I don’t care much for Maybourne."

\---------------

The walk through parts of the city had been ... interesting. There were markets, shops, large buildings, all of a fairly aesthetic design. Most people had gone about their business, as in any city on Earth, ignoring the group, although many had smiled shyly and nodded their heads in greeting. Each time Daniel had tried to stop and speak to someone, he had been urged onward. Then, as the journey had been barely two hours old, a rock had come flying out of nowhere, hitting Daniel in the side of the temple. 

"Children!" Arbistor had exclaimed. Pra, one of the other five government officials, had stepped out of the sidelines and quickly applied pressure to the small wound, along with a thick gel of some sort, which had immediately stopped the trickle of blood. Teal’c had looked on with anxious suspicion, and Jack had suggested they return to the base and retire for the night. He had had enough of Rasada... and Channa’s hovering around Daniel.

\---------------

Back in his quarters, Daniel sat with Channa on the edge of the bed, talking. The early morning hours were approaching, and Daniel realized he didn’t want this time to end. He was enjoying her company immensely, realizing once again how dearly he had loved Sha’re, and how powerfully he still missed her. No one would ever be able to replace his wife, but he needed to have feelings again...he had to get on with his life. 

"Daniel, I’d like you to stay here on Rasada. Stay with me."

Daniel looked at her. "You know I can’t stay here, Channa. This isn’t my home."

"But we need you here, Daniel..." she stopped short.

"Look at me, Channa. Is the reason you want me to stay here so that I can work on those translations?"

There was no response, as Channa set her mouth firmly and looked out the darkened window.

"It is, isn’t it. You were asked to come here by your father."

Channa did not reply.

\---------------

The SG1 team members stood by the gate, saying goodbye to the first six inhabitants they had met on Rasada. Channa was not among them, Jack noted with relief. These people had been accommodating, but fairly distant in the end, and had been giving Jack the creeps since the team had been preparing to leave. Nothing he could put his finger on exactly, although he was still furious and disappointed at the way they had treated Daniel. 

"Please reconsider our offer, Dr. Daniel. You would like it here, we would make you most welcome, and treat you well. We would make sure that you would have every advantage and every need taken care of." Arbistor reminded Daniel once again that his assistance in deciphering their many ancient documents would be highly valued, if Daniel would agree to stay indefinitely on their homeworld.

"I appreciate that, Arbistor, but I have my own home, and my own work, which is very important to me. I hope you can understand that."

"Yes. Well, perhaps one day we shall see you all again."

"One day I may be able to return and teach you how to interpret the writings yourselves," Daniel added.

"That would be acceptable."

The wormhole flashed to life, and the SG1 team shook hands with the leaders of this nation. Teal’c slightly bowed his head in respect, and the small group headed through the ‘gate to home.

\---------------

"Need a ride home, Daniel?" The teammates had just left the commissary, and Daniel was looking extremely fatigued.

"Thanks, Jack. I think I’ll stay on base tonight, I’m feeling drained. Going to turn in now and see if I can get up early to work on some of those translations we found on P3R -441." A short two-hour mission to a world lacking in adequate oxygen had turned up remains of a long lost civilization. It had been four days since the team’s return from Rasada.

"’kay. See you tomorrow, then."

Daniel retired to his quarters, not understanding why he was feeling so tired. Without getting prepared for bed, Daniel decided to lie down for just a moment and relax. 

\---------------

Daniel awoke suddenly, feeling completely alert and well-rested. But his open eyes told him that something was wrong... oh so very wrong... he was on ... Rasada? 

Daniel raised himself off his cushioned tablet very slowly, taking in the large room around him. The room which he had considered a library, thousands of unread manuscripts, which the Rasadans had wanted him to stay and translate. He hadn’t noticed this tablet-bed-thing here before, though. If this was a dream, it was damn realistic.

He hadn’t seen Arbistor enter the room. "Welcome, Dr. Daniel."

"Arbistor - what the hell is going on? What am I doing here?" Daniel knew the team hadn’t returned through the Stargate, but he was not past considering any possibility, bizarre happenings were a part of his life these days... years. And stranger things had happened....

"Ah, well. You have returned."

"Well, I don’t remember coming back!"

"You have just done so, Dr. Daniel. How can you not remember?"

"Arbistor - look, I remember waking up just now, I just don’t remember coming through the Stargate. What’s going on?"

"You did not return through the Stargate. You have returned through your mind."

Daniel was beginning to get worried, now... and curious. "So, ... HOW did I get here ... through my mind? And what does that mean, _exactly_?"

"I have brought you here, through the device in your temple."

Daniel looked confused for a moment before realization began to take hold. "You put some kind of **implant**... in HERE?" he indicated the side of his face where the gel had penetrated, closing and healing his wound. 

"Correct." 

Whoa, Arbistor seemed WAY too nonchalant about this. "It conforms to the color and texture of the natural substances around it, camouflaging itself in healthy tissue." 

"Well - take it out!" Daniel was becoming nervous, not liking the implications of this one bit. "What’s the purpose of this, anyway?"

"My people need you here, Dr. Daniel. More than yours need you. You would not come any other way."

"What?" Daniel stared at him. "This is ... incredible. You’ve mastered mind travel? I can just come and go, in my sleep? Will I just wake up in the morning?" Daniel was having exciting visions of being able to sleep and work at the same time....

Arbistor looked at Daniel for a few moments before speaking. "You do not understand, Dr. Daniel. There are thousands of written works here, they will take many revolutions around the sun to translate them all, even working continuously. I cannot let you leave until they have all been completed."

Daniel could not believe what he was hearing. He... or rather his _MIND_ was being held **prisoner**? It took all his control to keep a calm facade, this time. "Okay, look. I don’t like to be taken... um, have my mind taken... just what does that mean, anyway?... without my consent. So I’d really appreciate it if you’d let me go back." Daniel thought of his friends, and what he’d already put them through, so recently. "The others will be looking for me... um... where IS my body right now, anyway, if I’m not really... HERE??"

"Your body is back on your home world. Wherever you remember leaving it."

Daniel remembered being very tired, and lying down on his cot at the base. He was incredulous. "So, I’m _asleep_?"

"Correct. Your body will sleep as long as you are here."

"And you intend for me to be here for ... **years**??"

"Until you complete the translations."

Daniel sat down hard on the tablet, his hands on his forehead. He looked up when Arbistor spoke.

"I will leave you now. You may rest. Food will come, if you wish it. You do not need it, but your mind believes that you must eat as you usually do, and you would probably like to continue on with your habits as you know them. You may sleep, eat, as your regular patterns dictate, but you will come to realize that these things are products only of your beliefs and imagination. You may not, however, leave this room, for that is how I wish it, as master of this program, for there is much work to be done." Arbistor turned and exited, walking through the wall behind him.

\---------------

"Daniel?" Jack knocked again. "C’mon, Daniel. We have that rendezvous with Sam starting, oh, let’s see... twenty-five minutes ago?" And as before, there was no response. Jack knew Daniel had not left the base, he hadn’t signed out. And his office was still locked up. He turned the knob and walked into the dark sleeping quarters.

"Daniel? You still asleep?" He could see someone lying on the bed, fully clothed.

There was no movement, so Jack went closer. Daniel was fast asleep. 

_"Must’ve worked in his office ‘till early morning, and then crashed. Well, he’ll just have to sleep later."_

__

"C’mon, Daniel. We have a meeting with Carter. She’s probably already started on Teal’c and now he’ll have to listen to it twice. You don’t want to get a big Jaffa mad at you, now......Daniel?" There was still no response. Jack sat on the bunk, and shook Daniel gently. "Daniel?... Hey, Daniel, you’re starting to scare me. Wake up!" With his voice rising, Jack took Daniel’s shoulders and tried to raise him to a sitting position. Daniel felt like a rag doll. And now Jack **was** scared.

Medics arrived from the infirmary along with Janet Frasier, who, finding no way to get a response from Daniel, quickly ordered him moved out, and the tests to begin.

Jack stood frozen to the spot, dazedly watching the action take place around him.

\---------------

Daniel shifted his gaze around the room. No way was he going to read and interpret thousands of manuals against his will, without his friends even knowing what was happening. Hell, HE didn’t know what was happening. He was **asleep**? So he’d just have to find a way to wake himself up. 

He tried to go through the walls as Arbistor had done, but was unable, and the door would not budge. Looking through a few of the volumes on the shelves, Daniel searched for something that might tell him about the technology of such a device, but could find only hard-to-translate works about life in the ancient past of Rasada. It would take months to find anything that might be remotely related to what he needed to free himself. He would either have to convince Arbistor to let him go, or hope that the SGC medical staff would figure out that an implant that they didn’t even know existed was responsible for Daniel’s condition. He assumed the former option was extremely more viable.

\---------------

"I don’t know what to tell you. There seems to be nothing wrong with him, physically." Janet addressed the sullen group around the desk in Hammond’s office. "Daniel almost seems to be asleep, nothing else. His bloodwork is normal, as is his BP, chemical levels in his body are normal, no signs of trauma; everything is functioning as it should be. I checked for possible delayed signs of an aneurism, swelling, or clotting where he was hit with that rock, but there seems to be no evidence to indicate any intracranial disorder. CT scans and MRIs have shown nothing out of the ordinary. Prior to this happening, no one claims to have witnessed any symptoms in Daniel such as sweating, nausea, abdominal pains, headache...?"

"No, just fatigue," Jack remarked, worry penetrating his voice.

"You say he _almost_ seems to be asleep. What would cause him to go into such a deep sleep that he can’t wake up?" Sam desperately wanted an answer to her friend’s illness.

"He’s not asleep, Sam." Janet saw the concerned, questioning looks in the eyes of Daniel’s teammates and in those of General Hammond as well. "His brain waves are functioning in the beta state - the normal state of a waking person. The light, borderline sleep state is characterized by alpha, deeper sleep by theta and delta brain wave patterns. Daniel’s mind is awake and fully conscious."

"What? You’re saying that Daniel is aware of everything that’s going on? He’s thinking, listening, but can’t speak or move?" The actuality of this was incredible to Jack, a horror movie playing out around him with the life of his best friend in the lead role. "He’s in some sort of... massive paralysis?"

"Right now, that’s the best answer I have, and it’s all I have to go on. There’s a condition called "locked-in syndrome" in which the patient experiences total motor paralysis, while remaining awake and sentient, that results from dysfunction in the midbrain area. This is the closest I can come to diagnosing Daniel’s condition. I’ve been thinking that it may have to do with the air on P3R -441, or maybe that toxic chemical we believe was built into the Rasadan spacecraft... maybe some of it did manage to leak into the life support system when the controls were damaged, and Daniel inhaled it while he was on board. Not enough to kill him... just to affect the functioning of his neurological system, although I can’t find any evidence of brain damage. I’m just guessing here...but unless anyone comes up with a better explanation, we have to assume that Daniel has been infected with that substance." 

"So... what do we do?" Sam asked, feeling sick at the thought of Daniel being paralyzed...and _awake_ through all this.

"I’d say, we respond to him as though he can hear everything that’s going on, as though he’s completely aware. Talk to him, comfort him, tell him what’s happening. He must be terrified."

\---------------

Arbistor came in with the healer Pra, carrying with him a tray of food. Daniel had no desire to eat, but he did think he might be able to pry some information out of one of the men. 

"I understand ... sort of... how you can be here with me... if you are inside or connected to this program in some way. My body is ...what, astral? ethereal? holographic?... But how can I read these manuscripts, or manipulate them? They’re totally physical non-thinking objects."

Arbistor responded. "You are not touching the actual volumes themselves. If someone unaware would enter this room, they would see nothing but the manuscripts on the shelves. However, you are working on the sets of books I have included in this program. Anything that I see, you can see as well, and touch ... manipulate."

"So I can also eat this food... it’s not really real, is it..." 

Arbistor cut him off. "You may eat if you wish. And I do expect your translations to begin relatively soon. Master Pra has come to see his methods working, he was not certain that your implant would be completely successful."

"And why would that be?" Daniel was willing to gather any bit of information he could.

"That is not of your concern," remarked Pra. "I see it has gone well."

"That rock - that was thrown by you, wasn’t it." It wasn’t a question; Daniel now understood the whole setup, how foolish he felt. He was sure the main population of Rasada was composed of kind-hearted, caring citizens... but these men who had invited them here, who had known about Daniel’s near-suicide rescue operation... well, he had really wanted to trust these people. He knew now that his trust had been a little too quick in coming, as these individuals obviously cared only for their own welfare. He’d certainly hear about this from Jack when he got home...uh, woke up.

Pra eyed him carefully. "That was unfortunate. It would not have had to happen had you agreed to stay."

"So staying or going home was never really my choice, was it." Again, no question. A lot of rhetoric, going on in this room. Daniel issued a disgusted sigh and sat down on the padded tablet. "I won’t translate your manuscripts."

"Well then, Dr. Daniel, you will get very bored indeed." And with that, the two individuals left through the wall.

\---------------

Sam sat on the edge of Daniel’s bed, wishing she had some other explanation as to what had happened to him. Even though allergic reactions to the gelled substance used on Rasada five days earlier had been more or less ruled out by Janet, antibiotics were being given anyway. The idea of permanently-damaging toxic gases was unacceptable, as far as Sam was concerned, although being unacceptable did not make the possibility go away. She couldn’t just deny the most plausible theory. She stroked Daniel’s arm, her other hand grasping his. 

Working on the assumption that Daniel could hear everything that was going on, Sam began to speak gently. "It’ll be okay, Daniel. Janet’s working on this, the whole medical department is working on this. We’re all working on this, Daniel. You’ll be okay. I know what you must be going through right now... well no, I don’t really, I can’t imagine what it feels like for you to be hearing all this and being unable to respond. God, Daniel, I do know how frightened you must be. I’m so sorry you have to go through this... We won’t leave you alone, Daniel, don’t worry. You have my promise on that." 

Sam continued to talk to Daniel, to try to give him some comfort, to ease his fear. She had no feedback as to whether or not it was working, but she had to keep on believing. Daniel was special, so dear to her, and she needed him. The SGC needed him, his knowledge was incredibly important to the entire facility. They **would** get him through this. There was no other acceptable choice.

\---------------

Daniel was indeed bored. These walls had no windows, there was nothing in this room but rows of bookshelves and a moderately cushioned marble tablet for sleeping on, and while Daniel realized he didn’t really need sleep, lying down with his eyes closed did offer him a sense of comfort. 

The books themselves were mostly all in relatively good condition; whatever they had been made with would be useful knowledge to take back to Earth. Well, he could probably learn everything he needed to know... and he had nothing but time in which to do it.

Although Daniel suspected it had been less than four days, he had finally given in to the boredom. He had not had another visitor since Arbistor had brought Pra, and he was desperately in need of stimulation. He wouldn’t be convincing Arbistor to let him go if he never got to speak to the man! Time for Plan B: searching through the books.

\---------------

Four days. Four days, and Daniel hadn’t so much as twitched. All their attempts at rousing him had failed, and the remaining SG1 team members were becoming desperate. They wanted Daniel back, and this was downright frightening.

IV’s were pumping him with nutrients and fluids, electrodes were monitoring his brain waves, physio staff were helping with massages and exercises to the extremities, Daniel was being poked, prodded, and pumped. And his friends were standing around feeling useless.

Jack and Sam took turns throughout the day sitting with him, talking to him. Teal’c was there most of the time. But nothing seemed to be working, and frustrations were rising at the speed of light. Daniel was not in a coma, Daniel wasn’t even sick. Daniel was not even asleep. What the hell was going on?

"I think we should go back to P3R -441, sir, check the air quality again. That was the last place we were before Daniel got ... like this, and we might be able to find something. And if not... maybe back to Rasada?"

"A step ahead of you, Carter. I’ve spoken to the General - a team’s going back to 441 tomorrow - we go to Rasada."

\---------------

So far in his readings, Daniel had come across nothing but information on the lives of the citizens of old Rasada. Seems they liked to have detailed records on every individual ever living in the cities, which had each had populations of several thousand, apparently. The manuscripts were boring and so far useless. Daniel was beginning to think the technological information of the development of these people had been hidden away somewhere. What was it Arbistor and the others were actually looking for and hoping to find?

There was a commotion in the hallway outside his door, and Daniel listened, hoping for a bit of distraction or perhaps a chance to finally talk to somebody.

The door opened, and in walked Sam, Jack, and Teal’c.

"As I was saying, I don’t know what it is you expect to find here," murmured Arbistor.

__

"Sam! Jack - "

"Daniel spent several hours in this room, we just need to look around," Sam offered.

Oh no... deja vu...they couldn’t see him. Of course. He hadn’t ever wanted to repeat that experience, being in another phase, invisible, unnerving as it had been the first time.

"I’ll take some dust samples from around the room and off of these books, sir."

‘ _They have no idea what’s wrong with me.’_

"It’s an implant, Sam... here", Daniel touched the side of his forehead, touched her forehead in case she might feel a presence, a sensation on her skin. Or telepathy, maybe.

The team had been in the room for twenty minutes. "There’s nothing else here, sir."

"Okay, Carter, pack it up and we’ll go see who else we can have a chat with." Arbistor and that healer certainly were of little help.

__

"Wait! No, Sam... Jack, no! don’t go. I’M here... I’m HERE! Don’t go...Please..."

The door shut behind them and Daniel sank to the floor, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

\---------------

At least Daniel knew his teammates were considering a connection between his condition and this planet. Oh, **please** trace it back to his injury... which would be completely healed by now, had been nearly healed even by the time he’d stepped back through the gate. No visual trace of a scar, much less a clear gel-based implant, blending and camouflaged within healthy tissue, activated four days after the fact so as not to arouse suspicion. If they did look for it, would they find it? And more to the point, why would they even look?

Daniel continued to work on the books to alleviate his boredom and to take his mind off of his predicament. He’d give Sam time to figure things out. He’d trust her abilities with his life; she was the best physicist, best researcher, he’d ever come across. If anyone could help him, it was Sam. _Just be patient, Daniel. Give her time. She’ll do it. She will. She will._

She will.

\---------------

Daniel had again chosen a different text to work on, but this one, too, seemed to be some sort of inventory, or record-keeping. Maybe the whole place in which they’d been discovered had been a government records office. Great, that would be such interesting reading for the next few years. How he’d always wanted to read infinite updates of a government’s accounting system ...or a telephone book. 

Suddenly Arbistor was there beside him once more. 

"Arbistor! Please - tell me what it is you’re hoping I find in these records. Do you have any idea of what’s here?"

"We do not. We want to know only the history and development of our own people. We have only what has been handed down in words for many centuries."

"These books, at least the ones I’ve found so far, are relatively unimportant. They’re filled with data, numbers, trivial facts... nothing worth keeping me here indefinitely for."

"That is your opinion. My people wish to know all there is to know. I have come to tell you that you may record the translations on paper, or just speak aloud, as all will be recorded into the program. Either way, the information is available to me, as I have access to all that is accomplished within this program."

"But Sam and Jack and Teal’c - they couldn’t hear or see me because they’re not ... plugged in to the implant?"

"Correct. All that you do here remains encoded as part of the program, whichever way you decide to record it." And with those final words, Arbistor turned to leave. Daniel’s voice stopped him for a brief moment, and he turned to face the earnest, almost desperate, individual before him.

"Please...Arbistor. Would you at least do one thing for me? Give me a room with a window to work in, to sleep in?"

Arbistor appeared to consider this request, for a moment. "You do not need distraction. The readings will take long enough as it is." He turned once again, and left.

Suddenly Daniel felt very tired, as he had not felt yet since this whole mess had begun. He couldn’t take the boredom any longer, the isolation. He was drained, exhausted, and recognized the feelings of impending depression. He felt tears forming inside his mind, but they wouldn’t materialize. He realized he must be unable to cry. He needed to talk to someone, to hash out theories, use his mind. This was stagnation, and as much as he’d needed to keep up the hope that Sam and Janet and the rest of the SGC would determine what was wrong with him and get him out of this, he knew he was losing the battle for patience and sanity.

\---------------

Sam looked at Daniel’s body lying there, looking so pale, stubble threatening to grow even though the nursing staff were taking good care of his appearance. She took his hand in hers, his fingers not moving to entwine her own. So still, lying there. She stroked his cheek.

"Come on, Daniel. Fight this." Moisture was stinging her eyes. Could he really be hearing her? She didn’t think so.

Until she saw his tears.

\---------------

Jack stood at the side of the bed, gazing at the lifeless body of his closest friend. It had been nine days, and they were talking of moving Daniel out of the SGC, away from the base, away from his caring friends. Janet had tried to convince him that they did not have the resources here to care for Daniel properly, that his needs would be better taken care of at the US Air Force Academy Hospital. But how could she believe this, if he was awake in there, hearing them, needing their presence...Daniel would know what they were doing; it would seem like they were throwing him away.

Janet entered the room, and came to stand beside Jack.

"It’s best for him, you have to believe that, Colonel. We can’t give him the care he needs, the physiotherapy. We have no idea how long he’ll be like this, or if he’ll ever regain... the use of his body."

Jack didn’t take his eyes off his silent friend. "If he goes, I go. I’m not leaving him in the care of strangers, to lie around wondering when the next person is going to come and talk to him, when the next visit will be. Hell, he can’t even check the clock. Time must seem to be never-ending in... there."

Janet glanced at the floor, then spoke softly. "I don’t think that’s the case any more, Sir. We’ve been monitoring Daniel’s brain waves for over a week now. The spikes and decreases are not dependent on whether or not anyone’s in the room with him. Brain activity is as high during the nights as it is when all three of you are in here; I no longer believe there’s a correlation."

"So you’re saying..."

"I think Daniel is awake and aware, somehow; I just don’t think he’s aware of **you**. He doesn’t know when you’re here, Jack, I don’t think he can hear you. He’s completely isolated within his own mind."

Jack stared at her, transfixed. "Damnit, Doc, that’s even worse. Daniel’s conscious but doesn’t even know what’s happening to him?" 

\---------------

Daniel lay on the tablet, not caring whether he ever read another word. There was no reason to, any more. His friends had no idea how to help him, and he had no idea how to help himself. The only one who could listen wasn’t even coming around any more, and Daniel knew he couldn’t face impending years or even months of this imposed isolation. 

He lay on the makeshift bed, fleeing within his own mind for escape and safety. He could remember, and he could think. That was all that was left of him, but it gave him a way to pass the time.

Daniel started at the beginning, his first mission through the Stargate to Abydos. He tried to relive it minute by minute, good parts and bad. If he was going to be imprisoned here for an extended period of time, he was going to have to make these memories last. And then when he’d thought through each and every one, every moment, success and tragedy, desperation and comfort, loneliness and friendship, when each second of every memory had been relived to its fullest extent...well then he’d just have to start all over again. 

But he wouldn’t translate any more books.

\---------------

Jack was watching Sam, in the lab. She’d been working on an analysis of some plants from P2G -247. The team had been summoned to the briefing room earlier that morning to greet Daniel’s replacement, and the team members had not taken it well. They were not yet prepared to accept the possibility that Daniel would never be returning to them, to the SGC at all. It had been four days since Daniel had been transferred, and the results were in: Daniel’s brain functioning was unrelated to the presence of others. Jack was disgusted; he realized his friend had become a damn experiment.

"You going to visit Daniel later?" Jack asked, after a long silence. Sam continued with her work.

"Sam?"

Sam paused, then glanced at Jack, briefly. "I don’t know if I can...Look, Daniel doesn’t know we’re there. He doesn’t know us. I can’t see him like that."

"And what if he IS conscious, and he can’t communicate with anyone, see or hear anyone... how do you know he doesn’t feel it when we touch him or hold his hand?"

"Then his autonomic responses would indicate that, sir."

"Then why the alphabet brain waves?"

Sam smiled. "I don’t have the answer for that, Colonel. I wish I did."

\---------------

Daniel had no idea how long he’d been trapped here, he had no windows, his watch was keeping some sort of time but seemed to be running in slow speed...or maybe that was just his perception of it. The date told him he’d been in this hellhole for seventeen days. 

He’s stopped reading the books over a week ago, they were just records of mundane book-keeping. Arbistor had come back once in that time, and Daniel had grabbed him, shoving him up against the wall in momentary anger. For a shocking second Daniel had opened his eyes and found himself in a strange hospital bed. Looking around in astonishment and trying to get his bearings - was he on Earth? - he tried to shout for help but his throat was parched and hoarse. He had just as suddenly returned to the library on Rasada, and Arbistor was gone.

Daniel had started thinking, if he could attack Arbistor and disable the device somehow, would he be able to return to his real body? He didn’t have much of a plan, but then again he had even less chance to employ one. Arbistor had not shown up again.

Daniel’s depression had not lifted but was getting much worse. After nearly two weeks, his friends had not returned, and there was no indication that they were working on any feasible solution for his predicament. He knew they were as lost in this as he was. He lay on his side on the mattress, having no idea what would become of him now, how long he could last here. If he gave in and went back to the books, Arbistor and his people would never let him go. Maybe if he could hang on like this, refusing to work... going on strike... they would give up eventually and release him. It was the only plan he could think of. The question was, who would outlast who? Daniel really wished this body could cry.

\---------------

Jack had taken off a week, but he had no intention of going back to work when it was over, not while he was convinced he could still make a difference to Daniel’s existence. He sat on the starched white hospital bed, and, leaning against the back wall, settled his arm around his friend’s shoulder. _‘You left me in charge of your soul Danny, and I’d do anything to be able to give it back to you right about now.’_ Shifting Daniel’s upper body to rest against him, Jack tried to think of something to say, but nothing useful came to mind. He’d been here for days; certainly if Daniel could hear him, sense him, feel him... he didn’t really need any words.

As he sat there holding the lifeless body of his best friend, Jack felt something on his arm. 

Silent tears were flowing down Daniel’s cheeks.

"God, Daniel... what the hell is going on? Do you know I’m here or not?" Jack held him tighter. Feeling a wave of deep cutting sorrow, his own eyes began to fill. _‘Shit. A great comfort I am, huh?’_ Out loud, yet still too softly to be heard by anyone but the man so close beside him, Jack whispered, "Daniel...whatever it takes...we’ll set you free. I swear, we’ll contact every alien civilization in every galaxy if we have to... but we **will** set you free."

Jack had called Sam and Teal’c as soon as he’d let go of Daniel. No matter what the doctors thought, he was certain that Daniel could feel their touch, and knew when they were nearby.

\---------------

Daniel hadn’t moved for a day, maybe two. He had no reason to. 

The door opened, and Channa stood there.

"Daniel."

Daniel opened his eyes, but said nothing. 

"Please, we know you have been lying here for so long, we have been watching you. You are wasting yourself, you must continue with the books."

"Get out of here."

Channa didn’t move. She said nothing, watching Daniel for a long while. Daniel rolled over, his back towards her.

She continued to watch him, games playing in her mind. Finally she made a decision. "My father does not know I’m doing this," Daniel heard her say.

\---------------

Daniel heard subdued voices, felt a hand stroking his forehead, and his eyes shot wide open. _Sam? Jack?_ _Teal’c?_ They were there - he was there? The swift realization came to him that Channa had just released him - God, he had to let them know before Arbistor found out and took him back! 

"Daniel Jackson!" Teal’c was the first to see Daniel’s wide gaze.

" **Get it out!**

" Daniel’s terrified shout was muffled by the dryness enveloping his throat. His hands trying to shoot up to touch his temple were stiff, hard to bend. "Get it out!"

"Daniel!" Jack caught his flailing arms. "You have no Goa’uld! Calm down! Teal’c, go get a doctor!"

"No, Jack, listen! Please! An implant, there’s an implant! God, you have to tell them, take it out! I’m... I’m trapped on Rasada...have been... please, you have to help me!" Daniel grasped Jack’s arms painfully, and held tight.

"It’s okay, Daniel," Sam’s voice cracked, she didn’t know whether to be thrilled that he was awake or terrified at his panic and distress. "Calm down, you were dreaming, you’re awake now. It’ll be okay."

"No, Sam - God, you don’t understand... it’s not okay, not yet. Please, they have to take out this ..."

Daniel was facing Arbistor, and the library once again consumed his vision.

\---------------

"It’s not unheard of for patients in a coma to suddenly awaken, even after several years, and then just as quickly, lapse back into the coma," the doctor was saying. 

"But he was terrified, talking about some sort of implant..." Jack was not going to let his friend’s horrific experience be cast off as irrelevant.

"No one knows what comatose patients go through while unconscious. He was having a nightmare, or visions..."

"He was **terrified** , and insistent. We need to at least look at the possibility..." Jack was ready for an argument.

"We’ve already done CT scans, MRI’s, everything we have available has been used to test Dr. Jackson. Nothing has shown up."

"Well, **doctor** ," Jack was shouting now, "test him **again**! " He was not about to ignore Daniel this time; he’d learned the hard way to trust Daniel, no matter how bizarre the man’s rantings might sound. 

"Alright." The doctor left the room, adding under his breath, "But there’s nothing there to find."

\---------------

Daniel stared at his captor. They hadn’t believed him. A dream, Sam had called it, they thought he’d been hysterical. Oh god, nobody believed him. Again. _Again_. Even if by some chance they half-heartedly looked for an implant, they wouldn’t find one, it wouldn’t show up on an x-ray.

There was nothing left to do but work for Arbistor, and hope someday to be finished with the books and be freed. Freed to what, he couldn’t help wondering. Years from now, would he even be able to wake up? What would they have done with his body? He’d have no job, would anyone even care that he was back? Would the Stargate program even exist, with all those government types trying to shut it down? He had to hope that Sam and Jack and Teal’c would make it through until then without getting themselves killed by some Goa’uld or other lurking enemy. But whatever became of his friends, Daniel himself was out of options. He had no illusions of Arbistor leaving him any further opportunity to... escape. He resigned himself to the only possible future he could imagine.

\---------------

It had nearly been missed, but the doctors had been stunned into silence when they’d discovered, by touch, the slight protrusion under Daniel’s skin, unnoticeable to their instruments. What they’d removed seemed to be a small mass of gel, about the size of an aspirin capsule, colorless, blending into the surrounding tissue until it’s removal had shown it to have a pinkish tinge. No sooner had it been removed, than Daniel’s eyes had flown open. The doctors had quickly administered a sedative.

Jack had been livid. All this time... an implant? Daniel had mentioned being trapped on Rasada. What was this about? He couldn’t wait for Daniel to awaken and tell the whole story... and Jack was sure he’d be wanting to return to Rasada and kick some butt. Not that he’d ever want to endanger another of his teammates by taking them back there, he wouldn’t trust those people for a second.

Daniel awoke, friends surrounding his bedside. 

His eyes saw the unimaginable - friends, back in his hospital room. 

"Is it out?" he whispered, only half believing, and half thinking this was another temporary error on the part of Arbistor.

"We got it Daniel," Jack’s voice was soft, apologetic, his eyes filled with concern. "Almost didn’t find it, though." Jack noticed the change come over Daniel’s prone posture. The relief on his friend’s face was overwhelming. 

Daniel tried to sit up, and found his body was uncooperatively weak. He had been still for so long, and so emotionally drained, that the effort to move would have been unsuccessful had Sam not caught him. Feeling her arms on his, and then Jack’s hold on his back, the touch of his friends so long in coming after such despair, Daniel felt a mixture of tension and relief wash over him, invading his brittle emotional state. He grasped Sam, and then broke down. As Sam closed her arms around him, Daniel finally let out the tears he thought he hadn’t been able to cry in the days he’d been trapped in his mind on Rasada. Sam held onto him, finally being able to give the comfort she had longed to give his lifeless body, her sense of guilt abating. Daniel was here, alive, awake, and Sam hung on tightly, as much for herself as for him, she knew. Jack kept his hand on Daniel’s back, giving support and reassurance to his friend in the only way he knew how.

Finally, as Daniel composed himself, Sam asked the question they’d all been waiting to hear. "Daniel, you had us going crazy with worry... what happened to you?" 

Daniel’s voice was hoarse, his throat raw and dry. "Arbistor and Pra... and probably the others we met on Rasada... were in on a conspiracy to keep me there to study and translate the manuscripts. That implant - it transferred me there in my mind, I could interact with anyone who was involved with the program." Daniel kept his eyes focused on his friends’ stunned faces as he briefly related his story.

Jack’s fury was mounting exponentially. 

_"_ Those greedy, selfish, slimy, no-good,..." Carter cut him off with a pained look. "Well, hell, Carter - that would be like **Maybourne** getting his hands on Daniel!"

"How could this implant do such a thing?" Teal’c queried, and Jack was glad that Teal’c had been the one to ask first.

"They think it used some sort of neuro-emotional transmitting agents," Sam offered her suggestion. "They’re testing it now. We probably won’t be able to figure it out." 

\---------------

Jack was in Daniel’s office, checking up on him once again. He didn’t want Daniel to be alone for too long, yet.

"Hi, Jack.... Still want to learn the Mayan language?" Daniel grinned slightly, thinking back to a conversation nearly a month before.

"Mm, yeah...sure, why not. Just as long as we’re out fishing when you teach me, okay?"

Daniel looked up with a chuckle. "Okay." 

"One new word for every fish we catch." Jack figured that was a good compromise. "Oh - and we’ll start with the little words - you know, maybe four letters?" It was really good to hear Daniel laugh. And even better to have him home, safe and sound. "Saturday, that okay with you, Danny?"

"It’s just fine with me Jack. Oh, and Jack?" Daniel had a serious look in his wide blue eyes, "...thank you... for believing me."

Jack hesitated for a moment before speaking. No, he’d save that witty comment for another time. "Yeah...no problem. I’ve learned the hard way, Danny. Better late than never, don’t ya think?"

\---------------

 

  


* * *

>   
> © April 22, 2001  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### This started off as a separate story a while back, and ended up a sequel. It could probably stand on its own but might be confusing in places. Thanks to Nic for the feedback! 

* * *

  



End file.
